


stargazing

by magichistorian



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Senku takes Gen out one night to show him the stars of the new world.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584946
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is really late I thought I already posted it!! sorry!!

They had been celebrating the completion of their cellphone, complete with some alcohol one of the villagers dug up from somewhere. Gen was gleefully demonstrating a collection of sleights-of-hand and whatever tricks he could think of to a cluster of enraptured villagers. 

He loved the attention like always, and he could appreciate his audience, who were all far more gullible than anybody in the modern area. 

Right as he was pulling out some cards he had made himself (they weren't the highest of quality, but the villagers were none the wiser and fancy patterns didn't mean much in hand tricks) when felt a hand of his wrist. Looking over, he saw it was Senku. 

"Eh? Senku-chan? What can I do for you?"

"Come with me," was all he said. Then he started walking away. Gen stumbled a bit, held tight by the grip on his wrist. Senku was by no means a strong person, but neither was Gen, so he just went along with it and allowed Senku to pull him away.

As they passed the cluster of their friends and went beyond the bridge, he grew a little confused. 

"Senku-chan? You know I am always down for a little excitement, but where on earth are we going?"

"To the bald mountain." Senku said. 

"Up there? Why on earth are we going up there?" Gen complained, despite not trying to escape Senku in the least.

"You'll see when we get there. And if you stop complaining, we might get there faster."

Senku was right, as always. Within only a couple more minutes they were at the top of the bald mountain where they, not so long ago, had made magnets. To Gen's surprise, already waiting for them was a large blanket. 

"Wow, Senku-chan! You sure know how to spoil a guy. A blanket? Peak luxury." 

Senku made a face at him and he laughed. He still got on the blanket, and it was surprisingly comfortable. Knowing Senku, he likely had some weird tool that he used to find the flattest part of the mountaintop. 

Senku sat down next to him and, from nowhere, produced two cups filled with wine. 

"Where did these come from?" Gen exclaimed, with wide eyes. He took one and looked it over. "You were NOT holding these when we walked here. No fair, I'm supposed to be the magician in this relationship, Senku-chan!"

Senku rolled his eyes. "Just drink it, dumbass. I didn't bring you up here to complain about magic tricks."

"Why did you bring me here, then?" Gen asked, sipping his wine. 

"Lie down. You'll see."

Gen did as he was told. And instantly understood. From where they were, they had a perfect view of the sky, uninterrupted by any trees or flickers of light from the village. 

"This is-"

"Keep looking." 

Gen looked back to the sky and gasped. His eye was caught by just one at first, then two, and within moments more than he could count. It was a meteor shower, he recalled. 

He turned back to Senku, who grinned at him. 

"Amazing, right?"

"Yeah." Gen whispered. He looked back, unable to tear his eyes away again. 

"How did you know it was going to be tonight? Did you see one and rush to get up here before it really turned up?"

"What?" Senku stared at Gen. "No. I calculated when the next one would be within a margin of a week based on when I woke up, taking the tilt in the earth's axis into consideration. Then given the minuscule changes in temperature and wind behavior this afternoon, I knew that it would be today rather than any other day this week. I guess at nothing, Gen. Don't you know that?"

At that moment, Senku seemed so much more dazzling than any star in the sky. 

"You are amazing," Gen whispered. He didn't know why he was so impressed, Senku had managed many feats, most far more incredible than estimating the day of a meteor shower. And yet...

"Well, I won't deny that," Senku said with a smirk. 

The return of Senku's cocky self reminded Gen of something. 

"Hey, Senku-chan? Why is it just us?"

"What do you mean? You want the whole village up here with us?"

Gen scoffed. "Hardly. But I know you, and I know your ego. There's no way you would pass up on showing off your science skills to anybody who will see it."

Senku laughed at that. "You aren't wrong. And I am quite certain they are all watching it at this very moment. Hard to miss, you know?"

His face turned a little more serious. "But...I guess I just wanted to show you. Just you. Even in the age of cellphones, you don't see too many of these, do you? Of all the things I could think of I figured this would impress you the most."

"You- you wanted to impress me?" Gen could feel his ears getting hot.

Senku looked away, then changed topics faster than Gen changed his facades. 

"You probably haven't spent much time looking at the stars since you woke up have you?"

"I mean, not really? I don't spend hours gazing at them, if that what you mean, Senku-chan."

"I figured as much." They both chuckle. "I have. The stars haven't changed one bit. To them, 3,700 years is nothing. Like a forgettable weekend. And the earth hasn't changed. Not that much. We have been gone longer than we were here, did you think about that? Almost no traces of us remain. And I want that world back. You know that, it's what I want the most. But when I look up at the sky, I slow down just a little bit. It's perfectly normal for the villagers, but to us? Nobody looking up at the stars 3,700 years ago would have seen anywhere near this many stars. Maybe my dad did, out in space. But without all of this, I could never have seen these stars. And...I would never have met you."

Gen had been almost entranced, hooked on Senku's every word. But that last sentence caught him off guard. 

"You're glad you got to meet me?" Gen choked out.

At those words, Senku's eyes went huge. "Are you serious? You're my favorite part of all of this. Except maybe getting credit for inventing literally everything."

Gen squawked at the second part, but his thoughts were hovering over his first bit. He turned back up to look at the stars (and Senku was right- he had never seen so many stars in his life) in an attempt to at least partially hide his raging blush. 

"You're the best part of this new stone world to me, too." Gen finally said. 

In the dark, they both reached out and met in the middle, twining their fingers together. 

They stayed like that for a while, watching the stars in blissful silence. 

Gen finally broke it, saying, "Senku-chan? Would you cuddle me if I told you I was cold?"

"You aren't cold. You are wearing more layers than I am." Classic Senku. 

"But yes. I would cuddle you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my longest one so far this week, as well as my favorite! I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> my [Tumblr](https://emilswrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
